Forever Yours
by The Wishful Paradox
Summary: Dear Ms. Cullen, I'm truly sorry but I can no longer stand aside while I harm this family. I'm leaving.-AxJ Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, I hope you like this. I have an idea for where this is going, but not until I get 7 review. Why seven, you ask? Because five is what i like I would get and ten is what I want. (Also because 7 is just cool)**

**To those who have read my story Moments . This did start out as that chapter I promised you, but I liked it too much so a chapter fic is born! And this one will be finished...**

**Disclamer: I really own Twilight *ninja lawyers drop from roof* Ok, ok I lied! I don't own twilight. Now don't kill me!**

Alice hadn't been herself lately. She was quite and still. It just wasn't her. I can't help but blame myself for this. I, Jasper Whitlock, almost killed my wife's best friend and future sister. I don't think I can stay here anymore. I can't hurt Alice anymore. Alice said it wasn't my fault. I had reviewed the night over and over in my head.

"_Alice do we have to do this. Bella doesn't even want to." I whined as I followed my one true love around the house as she placed bowls full of flowers around the open spaces._

"_Yes Jasper. This makes me happy so shouldn't you want to help and be here."_

"_You know I care about nothing other than your happiness."_

"_They will be here in a few moments, so if you value my happiness as much as you say you do, then go get the gifts and put them on the table." _

_I smiled at my tiny little pixie. "Yes Ma'm"_

_**Later in the woods**_

_She had been so happy, and I messed it up. I'm a sick monster. Bella is Edward's soul mate. Like Alice is mine. If I were Edward I would have killed me by now. I don't blame Alice if she doesn't want me back. I pressed my face harder into my arm that rested on my pulled up knee. I was sitting against our rock. Alice would know where to find me. If she still wanted me… I stared unseeingly at the ground._

_A small shape flashed around the edges of my vision. Alice dropped down from the top of the rock and started rambling about a book she was reading, trying to distract me. After a while she seemed to run out of things to say. We sat in silence._

"_I'm truly sorry."_

"_For what?" she responded absentmindedly._

_She knew what. I had almost killed her best friend. I was tearing this family apart. She could try to hide it but I could feel the pain she was feeling._

"_You know what, Alice." I spat out. More disgusted with myself then ever._

"_It's not your fault." She sounded distracted. I looked up at her to find her lost in a vision. " What do you see?"_

"_You'll find out. We need to go back to the house." Her eyes pulled back into the present and she stood quickly. I remained sitting._

"_What if they don't want me back?"_

"_Jasper. They want you back. I have seen it. Now come on. We really have to go. Edward is doing something stupid." Alice replied as she took of into the woods. I got up and followed my lover's trail home._

I quietly pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of our desk. Laying the paper on the desk I started to write.

Dear Ms. Cullen,

I'm truly sorry but I can no longer stand aside while I harm this family. I'm leaving. I know at first that this will seem hard, but I promise you are better off without me here. I am a monster. You are an angel. I can't drag you down this road with me. It's not fair to you. I was not created for this life. I am truly sorry I have wasted your time. I hope this doesn't hold you down for too long. I also wish that it didn't have to be this way.

No matter what you say, I know that what has happened this past month can be traced back to my lack of control. You have always said that it just took practice, and while I have tried, this life just isn't working for me. If I can't control myself around humans then I don't deserve to live with a family as good as the Cullen's

Alice, know that even now, when it seems that I no longer care for you, I love you with all my heart and am really, truly sorry that it has came to this.

Forever yours,

Jasper

I carefully folded the letter and placed it on our, no her, bed. I had to get out of here now before she saw what I was planning. I wouldn't let her talk me out of this. I though of how she would feel as I walked across the open field of golden wheat that served as the Cullen's yard. She would be upset, yes. But in the end this was better for her. I left her life taking nothing but my torn heart and a picture of my one true love.

**Remember...7 reviews earns you the next chapter... That I am starting tonight (this was written at 12:39 am, so I will post in the morning)... You do want to see what Jasper is planing to do right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: 6 reviews... It's better then I though I would get... I want to get to 12 this time. So no new chapter until 12.**

**I Don't own Twilight**

I walked slowly onto the porch. The wide open prairie of Oklahoma stretched around me for miles. I raised my hand to knock on the door just as it flew open. Charlotte opened the door.

"Jasper!" she in surprise. She called to Peter.

"Jazz. How have you been?" He pulled me into a hug. We were almost as close as Emmett and I were. "I just got that call from Alice." I stiffened in shock. "She didn't say you were coming. Well really she wouldn't say anything about you at all."

"What did Alice call about?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Charlotte asked from behind Peter.

"I have been…traveling… for a few weeks now." I said. If Alice hadn't told them what was going on, I wasn't going to. " And my phone died." Two lies. I didn't like lying.

"Maria is coming to visit."

"Really?" I lifted an eyebrow. This could be helpful.

We entered the house. Peter and Charlotte owned a two story farmhouse far enough away from towns that humans didn't come here. I walked through the house and sat on the stairs.

"Charlotte and I are going hunting before she gets here. Are you fine to stay? You could use my phone to call Alice." Peter said. I thought about going with them, but they wouldn't understand. If my plan was to work I had to wait.

"I'm fine to stay here. I ate about a week ago."

"Do you want me to leave my phone?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine. I can just charge mine while you are gone." Another lie. Oh, how I wished to call Alice. But if I heard her voice I would go home. And I couldn't hurt that family again.

Peter and Charlotte left. I remained sitting on the stairs. Gently I pulled the picture of Alice out of my pocket. In the picture she was laying on her back on our rock in the woods with her head hanging over the edge. We had been joking around and I had taken the picture as she stuck her tongue out at me. She had been upbeat that day. Which was rare now that I had ruined her happiness. But now I'm gone. And Alice will move on. It had never made sense why she loved me.

"Jasper?" a voice I knew to well sounded from the doorway.

"Maria. I didn't know you would be here so soon." even to myself my voice seemed weak. Last time I faced my past I had Alice by my side.

"Yes. Let me have one guess. Your perky wife sent you here." she spat out the word perky like it was a curse.

"Nope. I left the Cullens. The lifestyle wasn't right for me."

"Really." Maria's voice hid the shock I knew she felt. Even after all the years hearing that voice it still reminded me of a snake gliding over rocks. Smooth and dangerous. " I didn't know a soldier like you would just abandon a family like that. But then again, you are prone to running away when things get ruff."

"Actually I came south to rejoin you." I said, my voice back to normal now. She was trying to get me mad and I wasn't going to let her succeed.

"You're what?" Peter's voice sounded from the doorway. Charlotte was right behind him. " What are you thinking Jasper? You can't go back with her!" he said.

"What about Alice?" Charlotte asked softly. She wasn't as likely overreact as Peter. I looked down at the floor.

"Alice," I started, keeping my eyes on the ground. "is much better off without me to ruin her life."

"But you love her." Charlotte said simply.

"I love her enough to leave her. Anyway, she could find me if she wanted to."

"So you want to rejoin me. It's a nice thought. I lost a lot of blood when you left. If you came back I could start keeping higher numbers again." Maria said thoughtfully. It's like she was planning on keeping dogs. It wasn't right. But this was the life I have chosen to live, so I kept my mouth shut.

"He's not going with you." Peter said. He was angry. I stood to move closer to him so calming him would be easier.

"Yes, Peter, I am" I sent calming waves his way.

"What about Alice?" he asked.

"She was unhappy because of something I did. Therefore, I left so I couldn't hurt her again. She will get over it and be happy." Peter snapped. His fury at me over rode my calm. He sent me flying into a wall. In a flash he had his hand around my neck and was holding me motionless. This could be troublesome.

**AN: I can rhyme! If you love it let me know. If you review me I shall grow! Remember...12 reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: 12 reviews...thank you. Can we get to 20 this time?**

**I don't own Twilight**

"Peter, put me down." I said calmly as I could, saying that I was being held in the air by a mad vampire.

"Not until you think this through. She's Maria, Jasper. And while you may think Alice doesn't need you, everyone else has their eyes open and can tell that she is your life!"

" I was making her unhappy." He had to bring Alice into this.

"You still are." He said. His fury was overwhelming. I sent all the calm I could his way and it still wasn't helping.

"Peter, let him down." Charlotte said quietly. Peter dropped me to the ground. "Now Jasper, think about what you are doing."

"He has. Jasper is a big boy and can make his own decisions. If he wants to come with me, then so be it. But Jasper, your eyes are still gold. I would need to take you hunting to make sure this is the life you want to live. Because I can't have my newborns getting soft." Maria cut in. She knew she needed me to keep a large amount of land in the south.

"Jasper wouldn't kill a human after all these years."

"Peter, let me live my own life. If Maria wants me to hunt, then I will." Bella's wide brown eyes, full of fear, flashed through my mind followed quickly by a flashback of her birthday party.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered. I hoped Alice wouldn't see me doing this. I hoped she kept her mind out of my messed up life.

"Peter, where is the nearest town?" Maria turned to Peter. I was glad to not have to stare into her blood red eyes a moment longer. They reminded me of what I was going to have to do.

"I'll tell you, if you leave Jasper here." Peter said with a smirk in my direction.

"Peter, grow up and stop being stubborn. This is what I want to do, what I have to do."

I pictured Alice in my head. It was a day when I had gone out hunting and left her at home. When I returned she had been sitting on the couch reading the book I had just finished last night.

"I don't see what you liked in this book. It's no fun." She said without looking up.

"That's because it's a textbook. Anyway, you read?" I said with a smile.

"Yes!" She said looking up at me and closing the book.

"Then what do you think I should read." I asked her. I knew she read fashion magazines, but otherwise I never saw her pick up a book, well other then when she had to sit for long times. She got up and crossed the room to a bookcase.

"Here." she said as she threw a book my way. It was battered looking and the spine was torn at the bottom. Maybe my wife read a little after all. I looked at the cover. Where the Red Fern Grows. It had a picture of two redbone hounds with a boy standing behind them. " You'll like it. And it's fiction." she said as she walked out of the room. This was the Alice I knew. Happy and perky, with her own style. Not like she had been recently. I just wanted her to get back to that. And if leaving and hunting humans is what it takes, then so be it.

"Earth to Jasper!" My eyes zoomed into focus to find Maria waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you coming or not." She heading out the door.

"I'm coming." I said as I followed her out into the open prairie.

The golden grass grew to about my waist as I ran behind Maria. Her long black hair streamed out behind her as we neared to town. It wasn't a extremely large town, but big enough that two murders wouldn't seem strange. We slowed to a walk at the border of town.

"Are you sure this is what you want Jasper?" Maria was worried.

"Yes. I have to do this." I jumped onto a roof to get away from Maria.

I watched as a middle aged woman walked into an ally on a shortcut to her car. I quickly ran over to the rooftop nearest her. I dropped into the ally behind her. She turned around quickly and pulled her purse to her chest. I noticed what she looked like. Blond short hair, maybe 5' 10", average weight, blue eyes. Fear rolled off her in waves. She looked back at me. Slowly the fear went away as she saw what I looked like.

"You are going to kill me." she said softly. I was speechless. How could this lady know. "Don't worry, I'm fine with it." She snorted. "I'm glad. I'm just going to die anyway. I asked God to kill me last night. And here you are, just like I wanted." She walked slowly towards me. " Please. Kill me Jasper."

**AN: OMGz How does she know Jasper's name? Review and get a new chapter. See if Jasper kills the lady...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow...That was fast...can we get to 28 this time?**

**I don't own Twilight...**

I looked into the eyes of this lady. She knew my name. How could she know my name? Alice could have led her off. I took a step towards her. The sweet sent of her blood so near to me burnt a path down my throat. I swallowed the extra venom that pooled in my mouth.

"I won't kill you." I said. It was true. While the bloodlust was bad, as long as it stayed in her body I was fine.

"She said you would say that." she gave me half a smile. Alice had to be behind this.

"Who?" I asked calmly.

"The girl." The lady reached a hand into her purse. Tears rolled down her face from her blue eyes.

"Which girl?"

"I don't know. She didn't say her name on the phone. She just said to come here. That a man with gold eyes would be here. That he would drink my blood."

"I won't kill you." I repeated.

"She said that too." Relief rolled off the lady as she quickly pulled a hand gun out of her bag and held it to her head. I ran forward, just as the gun went off.

Warm, sweet blood splattered on my hands. The burning in my throat intensified ten fold. I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry." I murmured as I sank my sharp teeth into he neck. I sucked the blood down my throat in ravenous gulps. It was like the sweetest candy, flowing easily down my throat.

A picture of Alice came into my mind. She was standing in a clearing that was about as wide a football field. I was at one end. A human body was crumpled at my feet.

"Is the blood still as sweet Jasper?" the memory Alice asked.

Soon my gulps can up dry. The human was empty. And I was still a monster. Alice would be happier without me, she had to be. If not, this wasn't worth it. I tensed as I sensed another vampire at the end of the ally.

"You really left them?" Maria asked. Curiosity rolled of her in waves.

"So it seems." I wiped the blood from my lips. It didn't reminded me of candy anymore. The taste was bittersweet now.

"Lets head back. We have to start anew." she walked out of the ally. I followed her out, my mind already switched into army mode. Things like shelter and amount of blood flew into my mind. "Do you a headquarters in mind?"

"I have a house right on the edge of a territory. The leaders of that army have about six newborns. I want 15 or 16 well trained newborns before we try to take that city. Then we will move on to something bigger." We reached the edge of town, but kept to our walking pace.

"Which town is it, Maria?" I asked.

"I don't have to tell you. You will find out in due time."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "It doesn't work that was anymore. You treat me as an equal, or I will raise my own army. And it will be stronger then yours. I'm not your dog anymore Maria." We locked eyes. We both were trying to see who would outlast the other. My red eyes reflected back at me and reminded me why I had to outlast her, or this could end up just like last time. Her eyes flicked away towards the horizon.

"Fine. San Antonio." Maria sped up into a run.

"See it wasn't that hard was it." I murmured as I sped up to match her speed.

Within a hour we had reached land that I knew. I had always though that coming back to this land would feel like going home. Strangely, I still longed for the wet green of Forks or the snowy Alaskan landscape. Watching mine and Maria's skin sparkle in this harsh light was disorienting. It was just wrong.

"Here we are." Maria said as we got to the top of a hill. Below us was a white farm house with plenty of land surrounding it. "Come on. We need to start recruiting newborns tonight."

"I'm going to hang here for a moment. I have to think about some things." Maria shot me a weird look, but said okay easily enough. I wanted to think about Alice for a while. I just hoped she was happier now. I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes.

A soft thump alerted me not soon after truly getting lost in my memories. I sat up quickly. What could have made that noise. I scanned the ground. Not far off a small rock had something tied to it. I reached over and grabbed it. Why would anyone tie paper to a rock. I unrolled it quicky. And began to read the typed letters.

_Home is where the heart is._

**AN: remember, 28 reviews until you get a new chapter. And a hint for the future... Nothing is as it seems...**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 reviews this time. That's the least yet! And sorry I ask for reviews and leave you with cliffhangers. I just want to know if you all like it.**

**See other chapters for disclaimer. I don't feel like writing it for this story anymore.**

I stood up quickly and scanned the area. Nothing. I ran a ten mile radius around the area. That was as far as I had ever watched a vampire throw something. Still nothing. How could a note get tied on a rock and thrown at me?

I felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of my head. I spun around instantly expecting to find a short, golden eyed vampire. Disappointment hit me like a wall. It was my own.

"You look crazy. What are you looking for anyway?" Maria said. I can take a lot of things, but feeling amusement coming off Maria and towards me was infuriating.

"Nothing. I was just running. I needed something to do." I lied.

"Lets go find people. That should be something to do." Maria said with a sly smile as she took off in the direction of a large town.

I followed her, keeping a good distance between us. I was thinking about why I didn't just tell Maria about the note. Someone had to bring it, and having more vampires looking for that person would be good. So why was I feeling a aversion to telling Maria? I watched her long black hair disappear over a hill in the distance and slowed to a walk. Maybe I didn't trust her anymore. I though I did. I turned my mind down a more plesent path. Alice.

Could Alice be looking for me? I didn't know. She would be happier without me. I knew it. I was the reason she had been unhappy. But what if I was wrong? I couldn't be wrong. I tilted my head back and looked at the sky. It was a blood red sunset. In three days I would have newborns to watch again. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I only knew one thing now. I had to talk to Alice.

**AN: Bah! It's short. I though I knew where this chapter was going last night, but I woke up and deleted it. Next chapter will be longer. Alice and Newborns! I can't wait to write it… Although the author needs food first.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My internet is out at my apartment. Meaning no coding for me today. Now I can get ahead with this story. So If you give me 7 reviews I will post the next chapter.**

I knew Maria wouldn't be looking for me. In the past I had never gone with her when she looked for humans. My job was to hang around and make sure no one saw her bite someone. This time, instead of waiting around of Maria, I went in search of a payphone. Spying one on a corner I moved that way. I had enough change to make a call. I dialed the Cullen's home number. It answered before the first ring.

"What are you thinking!" Rose screamed over the line.

"Let me talk to Alice please, Rose." I tried to be civil with my sister. Even when she was yelling at me.

"Why should I?" She hissed. " Do you know what you are doing to her?" I heard Emmett give her a warning. I winced at her words.

"She's strong. She will get over it."

Rose laughed. It wasn't a friendly laugh. It was crazy. "You really think that. Maybe I should put Alice on the line. She wouldn't talk to you anyway." Emmett asked for the phone on the other end. Rose barked a no. I listened to scuffling and then Emmett spoke.

"Jazz. You are my brother, but this time you have really gotten on all of out bad sides." I could still hear Rosalie hissing.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am. But I need to talk to Alice." I was still running my reasons for leaving through my head.

"Jasper. I don't think this is a good idea, but I will try to get Alice to talk." He made it sound like that was rare now. Alice would be happy that I was gone. She would be back to normal. "Alice," I heard Emmett ask, "Jasper is on the phone asking for you." I heard something hit the floor and Emmett screamed Rose.

"Jasper, I have taken the phone away from Emmett. And you are NOT going to talk to my sister." Rose hissed.

"Rose, Give him the phone." Her voice sounded soft, unused. But I knew it was Alice. "Hi Jazz." She said softly. She sounded sad.

"Hey." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why did you leave?" She asked " And why aren't you coming home?"

"Because I am the reason you are unhappy."

She scoffed. "And I'm happy now."

"You will be. You will move on. And then you will be happy. You are better off without me." I said as I closed my eyes and pictured her on the phone.

"You must not know me then." The automated lady on the phone asked for more change and I slipped a few more coins in.

"I'd like to think I knew you pretty well." I said with a sad smile.

"So you are with Maria?" she asked.

"For now."

"You know what she is doing right?"

"Taking cities again." I answered.

"Oh, Jazz. You are so clueless." Her voice still had that tone to it. It was like she had just gotten pulled out of a vision. I could still hear Rose and Emmett bickering in the background.

"Why did you send that lady? And the note? Why?" I had to know.

The other end was quite for a moment. " What note. And what lady?" Alice's voice raised. I heard Rose tell Alice to calm down.

"You don't know anything about this?" I asked as I spun around staring at the sky.

"No. I saw you kill the lady but-"

"I didn't want you to see that." I cut Alice off.

"I didn't want you to leave." She said simply. The phone's voice cut in again to tell me I had 30 seconds of time left.

"Alice, as much as I have loved hearing your voice, I have to go. I just ran out of change."

"When will you be back." she asked quietly, the sad tone was back.

"You are better off without me." I pictured her golden eyes.

"You are my life." she said.

"Your life can change."

"I don't' want it too." She sounded so sad. Maybe this was the wrong decision. No! I forced myself to think of how sad I had made her.

"I'm sorry." I said after a pause.

And with that, the call ended. I knew I wouldn't be able to call her again. She had to move on. And to me it sounded like she didn't know anything about what happened. From this point on, I just had to look forward. By next week I would be watching newborns. And the way I saw it, this wad been to easy so far. I realized with a start, that I had been waiting in the calm before the storm.

**AN: Kinda sorta a cliffy there.** **Well. What do yall think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok, just five reviews this time….**

A week has pasted since Maria started creating her newborns. This past week had been harder. I have been trying not to hunt, but the burn is getting bad now. Killing a human seems so wrong. Alice's happiness may be worth it. Although she didn't agree. Her words repeated in my head. "You must not know me then." She had said. I had gone over that conversation millions of times now, and I still came back to one thing. Maybe I was wrong.

"Jasper!" Maria barked behind me. "Go check on the newborns." I left the relative peace of the room I shared with Maria. Not like we slept or anything. We just had a couch, a TV, and a few other things the newborns weren't given.

I entered the room where the newborns stayed during the day. We had 13 now. By tomorrow we hoped four more would wake up.

"How is it in here?" I asked. A relatively clam newborn named Zac spoke up.

"Fine. We almost had a fight, but I ended it before it started." He was trying to get on my good side.

"When did I give you that job. If they can't restrain themselves then they can rip each other to shreds. It gives you a reason not to fight."

"We're sorry." Suzanne spoke up as she sat down her book and threw her long brown hair over her sholder. She was a natural leader, who would hopefully help me later when our numbers were higher. She rarely started fights and had led a hunt two days ago that didn't end in disaster.

Her sister, Sarah, was a problem. She was her sister's opposite and Maria's favorite, mostly because of her gift. She had a gift for changing humans. When she went at a human she could clear her mind enough to stop the intake of blood and therefore create a unplanned for newborn. It wasn't like she had shed the newborn bloodlust. It was more like her body just rejected the blood when a chance to change a young victim was near.

Sarah's first victim was Hannah. She was tiny and only 14 years old with long black hair. She was changed, but not doing to well. She was sickly and weak. I knew she wouldn't make it through a fight and was trying to make Maria leave her at home. I crossed the room to crouch in front of Hannah.

"How are you today?" I asked her quietly.

"They tried to eat me." She said eyeing Sarah and one of her cronies named Mark.

"I'm sure they wouldn't eat you." I said with a smile.

"Zanne and Zac pulled them off. They bit me." She said. She small girl was curled up in a ball on the floor with her head down. Waves of fear rolled off her. I sent her calming waves.

"I'm sure they did. Where did they bite you?" I asked. She showed me a hole on her T-shirt right above her collarbone. The bite wasn't deep.

"It's not too bad." I said.

"I'm the only one here with bites."

"Not really. All older fighters have bites. Maria has some. So do I." I motioned to my neck. I was wearing long sleeves to cover my arms so the newborns didn't fear me. I was trying to make this girl think bites were normal and okay when I, myself was ashamed of them. Hannah kept her head down.

"Well. Try to keep out of their way." I though I heard her mutter a "What do you think I'm doing" but I was already halfway out of the room.

I returned to Maria. As usual she was laying on the couch watching the news. A muffled scream could be heard above us.

"You have to leave Hannah out of the fight." I said.

"Your right." she said causally.

"Good." I expected this to be a hard fight.

"She would be much more useful if we practiced on her."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"You know you are getting attached because she is the size of your lovely wife." Maria fixed her coal black eyes on me.

"Just leave Alice out of this, Maria. I feel for the girl because one of your newborns changed her when she is still a child."

"Sarah has a talent. Unlike any of the other worthless newborns." I then felt the amusement coming off Maria.

"You want her to die for sport." I scoffed, much calmer then before. "That's sick."

"It's life here Jasper. Or have you gone soft?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I never go soft." I growled.

"Then you have no problem with killing the girl?" Maria said with a sick smile. She knew she had me cornered.

**AN: OMGz! Will Jasper kill the Hannah? What will happen to Suzanne and Sarah? 5 reviews gets you the answer….**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Be warned. I think I fail at writing fights. But I kinda like this one…7 reviews?**

I stared into the blood red eyes of this newborn. In my past, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill her. But I had changed. I knew peace.

"Maria, I'm not doing this." I hissed as I looked up.

" Don't play this game." Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not playing."

"Jasper. These newborns have to learn how to fight. You are showing them. Just like old times." Maria laughed.

"What's happening." Hannah asked, her voice so quiet. She had been getting weaker and weaker. I didn't know how much longer she would make it.

"Nothing Hannah." Zanne said softly as she stroked Hannah's hair away from her eyes. Suzanne had been looking out for Hannah recently.

"Maria, I will not kill this child." I said loudly.

"Then, Jasper, I will have to punish you." Memories of Maria rushing at me, just to issue one bite and leave me with the harsh burning for days can rushing back.

Maria ran at me. I side stepped at the last moment, a move I had learned from Alice over the years. Maria screeched and turned to fly back at me. I dropped into a crouch, tripping Maria. She caught herself midair and landed softly on her feet. Now it was my turn to be on the offensive.

I rushed towards her, waiting for her to move to the right. She had the house to her left and that gave her little room to that side. Her foot moved slightly to the left then she rocketed to the right. A newborn would have fallen for that trick, but I had a century of practice to guild me. I shadowed her move perfectly and threw a blow at her middle, taking her off guard and making her slide across the ground on her back. I needed to get her on her stomach so she couldn't bite me.

In my past, I would have jumped on her to finish her now, leaving myself open to bites. It used to be my style. Maria thought she knew my next move. She rolled to the side. But my style had changed. I pounced as soon as she started rolling. This let me get to her back and place my teeth near her neck.

"I won. The newborns just learned how to fight. Job done." I hissed as I let her up. Maria got up and dusted herself off, her eyes wide. She had just learned something. She could no longer beat me in a fight. We were equals.

"Suzanne, I need to talk to you." I said. " Zac stay with Hannah."

Zanne stood up and followed me to the top of the nearest hill. Maria couldn't hear us from here.

"Suzanne. I need to ask you to do something." I asked as I looked at her. She had great control for a newborn. Well, not around blood. But she was calm and took to this life well. She led the others.

"Sure Jasper. Just don't call me Suzanne. I hate that name. Call me Zanne."

"Ok, then. Zanne. Maria will be out to get Hannah now. Most likely she will ask your sister to kill her. Watch out for her. Also. Tomorrow the next set of newborns will wake up. I need you to get ads many of then to follow you as you can." I said as I met her eyes.

"Why do you think they will follow me?" She asked calmly.

"Because you are a leader. I think it's a gift." her eyes widened. "Gifts aren't always like your sisters. My mot.. A lady I used to know had a gift for compassion. Nothing else. She just cared for people." I stared at the ground.

"Ok, I think I can do all that." She said as she started down the hill. "And Jasper. Don't worry about Hannah. I got this." She ran towards the house. I turned to stare out over the bare land before me.

A thump sounded from behind me. I turned. Nothing. What? I scanned the ground. Another rock with paper tied to it. Before I picked it up I glanced all around me. There was no one around. I picked the rock up and untied the note. It was typed. I read it slowly.

_Everyone Forgives._

**AN: The end of this chapter was hard. I knew what the note would say but not how Jasper would find it. Ah well, it's written now. Remember 7 reviews…..**

**And thanks to those people who review every chapter. You make my day and keep me writing. And some of you are really funny. : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Eh. It's short. It's a filler. But it's a chapter.**

"Jasper, I want to take San Antonio tomorrow night." Maria said suddenly. I knew this would happen soon. "The other half of our newborns woke up yesterday, and the older ones taught them how to fight."

I thought over the chances of wining quickly. The odds were in our favor. If I was lucky we would lose countless newborns in the fight, but I didn't have to tell Maria that.

"It sounds like a good plan."

"The newborns need to hunt, and so do you." Maria said. I didn't want to hunt, not after last time. But she knew my eyes were dark. I couldn't get out of this.

"Fine." I stood up from where I had been reading. Well, staring at the page. My mind was with Alice. I knew she would be happier without me. But when I called her, she seemed distance. Like she had been stuck in a vision. I was worrying constantly.

I entered the room where the newborns were staying. We had 23 now. An unheard of number. A number that made hunting a nightmare.

"Come on. We are going hunting." They all stood quickly. "I want you all," I pointed to one group. "To go with Zac. Sarah, take them. And no changing." I warned her as I glanced at Hannah. "Zanne take the rest. Hannah can hunt with me." I said.

Everyone filed out of the house. Hannah walked behind me. "And remember the rules. Don't let anyone see you, kill smart, and clean up. If you aren't back by dawn, you will wish you are deader then you are. And that's talking about Maria, not me."

The three groups took off over the hills. Hannah and I went slower.

"Why do you want to hunt with me?" she asked as she kicked a rock.

"Because." I answered simply. In my mind I was wondering about Alice again. What if I was wrong?

"Who is she?" Hannah said suddenly a few moments later.

"Who?" I said absent mindedly.

"The little golden eyed lady? With the spiky black hair."

I stopped dead in my tracks. She was talking about Alice.

**AN: New chapter in the morning. I'm not asking for reviews, but they do make me happy. And a happy author makes for happier characters…**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Oh dear, sweet Hannah. You say what we all want to hear… 7 reviews?**

I spun around to face Hannah. "How do you know Alice?" I asked, my voice deadly. I felt fear spike through the young girl.

" I just knew you were worrying. I wondered what about, and just saw that girl. Alice." She stuttered. "Who is she?"

"She's my wife. I left her because she was unhappy." I answered shortly. Hannah's red eyes looked up at me. I felt…pity…flowing off her. "What?"

"Are you really that dense. You left because she was unhappy?"

I was now hopelessly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why was she unhappy." Hannah asked.

"I almost killed her best friend. My brother left because of that. And it made Alice upset. So I left." I said.

Shock flew out from Hannah. "You took her best friend, and then her brother, and thought it was a good idea just to take off! I may be 14, but even I know that you shouldn't have done that."

I was taken aback. She had just spoken every insecurity I had about leaving. And she didn't even know Alice. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Let's go hunting." I said as I took off towards town at a pace I knew Hannah could keep up with.

I watched as she took down her kill. She must have a gift. Maybe when she was a human she found out what people were worried about. It was best just not to tell Maria this. She had been know for killing anything with un-useful powers. And I wanted to give Hannah the best chance of a second life as I could.

"Are you hunting?" Hannah asked. She sounded a bit stronger now. I was glad.

"Yeah. Do you want to go anywhere?" I asked. It was normal for newborns to pick up things to do while on hunts.

"I wanted to stop at an art store. Can we just meet back at the edge of town?" She asked. I wasn't worried about the other newborns because they would be hunting, and nothing else.

"Sure." I dropped off the rooftop I had been sitting on and headed towards the worst part of town, walking human speed. My mind was far in the past.

"_Alice, what would you do if I ever left you?" I asked. She looked up from where she was sitting in my lap._

"_You can't leave me. It's just a fact."_

"_How do you get that?" I softly kissed the top of her head. She smelled like all the best things in the world. To me, she was all the best things in the world._

"_Well, I can always see you. No matter where you go." She said. " But I don't have to worry, because you will never truly leave me, will you?"_

What had she meant by that. I snorted. What had she meant by anything. She was Alice. Living three steps ahead of anyone. You didn't know what she meant until it had came to pass.

A man stepped in front of me. He was stick skinny, in a unhealthy way. I could smell the drugs on him. He was in deep.

"I need a way out. She said you where the way out." He said in a flat monotone.

"Who?" I asked. I had an awful feeling about this.

"The girl." He gave off no emotions. It was like stepping into a dark room for me.

"Which girl?" I asked. I needed to find this out. Now.

"She said you wouldn't kill me. She said I had to make my move. But I have already done that." He rolled up his sleeve to show words written in blood. It appeared that he had cut them into himself. One was still bleeding. I took a step back. The man walked calmly forward.

"I can't." I hissed.

"Please." For the first time, I felt something off this man. Heartbreak. "She overdosed last night. I can't live with out her. Please."

I closed my eyes and pulled my hand back. I pictured Alice's heartbroken face, as I took the life of a man with nothing left to live for. Now I knew what I had to do.

**AN: Wow. I love this chapter. I didn't think I would. I think I will get 7 review pretty fast. Then update! Now to refresh my email every five seconds while bugging my mom about the next chapter…**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hehe…. This is the part I have been wanting to write….. 10 reviews.**

**I don't own the anything!**

I listened to Maria's voice rant on from the roof. She was giving the normal pre-battle speech. I had only heard it thousands of times before. Now that I though on it, I probably had a scar for each time I had listened to it. I leaned back and gazed at the stars.

I had been wrong. I knew that now. I could only guess what I had made Alice feel. But I would make up for that soon. I could picture Alice's gold eyes in my head. I could almost feel her soft, black hair. Her laugh.

"Jasper, are you coming?" Maria screeched from the ground, breaking through my memories. I jumped off the roof and landed in a crouch.

"Sure. I want to keep Hannah near me in the battle." It wasn't a question like it would have been before. It was an order. Hannah ran to my side.

Maria's eyes narrowed. "Fine." She spit out. Maria was against me protecting Hannah. "You are taking that half anyway." She pointed at a group. Zanne was at the head of it. "You are coming in from this side. So that means you have," she checked her watch, "20 minutes. Then we meat them on the rooftops." She smiled a sick smile. This lady was a monster of the worst kind. I couldn't believe I had stayed with her this long before seeing \

]where I belonged. My group gathered around me.

"Zanne. I need to talk to you." I said quietly after Maria's group had ran over the hills. She and I jumped onto the roof. I knew I would have to tell someone about my leaving. Zanne seemed like the right person.

"What do you need Jasper?" she asked.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" I felt the shock she was feeling. I stared into her eyes and tried to calm her system down.

"I left my wife with my family up north. I thought it would be better for her, but I was wrong. So now I'm going back. And I'm taking Hannah." I expected Zanne to freak out from this news. I mean, I was going to lead the battle. And yet, I felt joy coming of Zanne.

"Jasper. I'm glad you are going home . And I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. So if you are leaving, good luck and have a good life." Zanne said. "Now I think we should get back ." She said as she jumped off the roof. I heard her calling for Hannah on the ground. Wait, why was she calling for Hannah?

I dropped to the ground, smoothly landing in a crouch. I scanned the crowd. No Hannah. I spun around. Where did she go.

"Jasper!" Zanne cried. " Up on the hill."

I turned to stare at the hill. Someone was standing. They seemed to be holding something. Hannah. I took off towards the hill. A horde of newborns behind me. No one was harming Hannah.

We followed the trail into the city. Taking to the rooftops to insure no one saw us. Zanne stayed right on my tail.

We were close now. I could see that we were chasing someone with long blond hair. And we could tell for sure, that this person had Hannah.

"That's Sarah!" Zanne cried from behind me.

"What?" I jumped to the next roof. Zanne landed softly behind me. Our prey stopped near the edge of the building and turned. It was Sarah. We had been set up.

Thinking back on it, I should have seen that I was given the unwanted newborns. But I had been lost in my memories and missed the dividing. Maria had the good team. And I didn't know where she was coming from.

"Sarah, stop." I commanded. Hannah whimpered in her arms.

"Why should I Jasper.?" She sneered. She raised her hand, curled into a fist, over Hannah's head.

Zanne flashed forward and ran headlong into Sarah. I heard a war cry from behind me as Maria's newborns jumped up from the ally below us and hit my group. The fights raged over the town. I spun looking for Maria. I was the only one here who could take her.

"Looking for me Jasper?" I heard a voice ask. I spun to face it. Maria sprang at me.

I felt her teeth sink into my shoulder. I twisted to try to throw her off, but she was in deep. I felt the venom start to sting.

Then, she was gone. I faced the fight between Sarah and Zanne. It looked like two cats were going at it on the roof. Their teeth were bared and they were scratching each other deeply with their nails.

"Jasper, help!" I turned to find Maria holding Hannah in the air by her neck.

"You always were soft, Jasper." Maria said. "First not stopping Peter and his little friend from leaving. Then you lived with those freaks for years. And now Hannah." She laughed. "You got so soft you didn't even see me setting you up. Like I would take a traitor like you back. Now I'm going to kill your little friend, then you." Her grip on Hannah's neck tightened. I could see her hand leaving dips in the young girls neck.

I rushed forward and crashed into Maria. We fell off the roof and into the ally below. My hands rapped around her neck.

"Don't touch her. Don't ever touch her." I growled.

Her eyes flashed skyward. "I think it's a little late for that Jasper. Your little weakling is dieing as we speak."

I had Maria pinned to the ground. Her head was tilted back. She knew that if I wanted she would be dead. Suddenly a pain tore through my head. I rolled off Maria. The pain suddenly stopped. I could hear the pained cry of the newborns again.

"Hello, Cullen." I looked up into the blood red eyes of Jane.

**AN: Well...I don't know where that ending came from... I can work with it though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it's been two days. I took time off because it was a big turning point. Here we go…..**

I stood quickly and dusted myself off. "Jane." I said to her. I just wanted to get to the roof and check on Hannah.

"You have something of the roof Jasper?" She asked. Her brother stepped behind her. "She seems young." Alec said quietly.

"Yes." Jane sounded distracted. "She seems very young."

"Just, please, let me check on her?" I begged.

"Why should you," Jane paused. "care about that newborn. She's a weakling."

"Let him go Jane. She will be dead soon enough." Alec muttered. I jumped quickly to the roof.

"Oh, Hannah." The little girl was lying broken at one end of the roof. The marks from Maria's hands still on her neck. I rushed to her side and pulled her into my lap.

"Hey Jasper." Hannah's eyes fluttered open. "Go home, Ok? You belong there. Alice needs you."

"Why are you telling me this now. You will be fine." I said.

Hannah snorted. "I know that's a lie. I'm sorry Jasper." Hannah went limp in my arms. I brushed her hair out of her face.

"I wanted you to freak out." Jane said from behind me. I set Hannah down and turned to face her.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. Jane cocked her head to the side.

"Well, your favorite just died." Alec said.

"She's better off. Anyway, you would have killed her." In my head I was screaming. Hannah was gone. She was gone. "Why are you here?"

"We had to take care of this. We had told Maria not to make anymore newborns. And she did, so we came. Why are you here, Cullen."

"I was just on my way home. Maria was my creator, and I was checking on her." I lied smoothly.

"While that's a touching lie, you will have to return to Volterra with us." Jane said, with a sly smile.

"I don't think that will be necessary." I said. I felt something step behind me and place a hand on my neck.

"Hello Felix. It seems that you have our friend under control. Have you cleaned this mess up." Jane said lightly.

"Yes. There were 25 of them." Felix's deep voice answered.

"Good. Let's go home." Jane turned.

We followed her out of town and into the hills, headed east. It felt wrong. I should be home with Alice. I shouldn't have left. Now I was being dragged in the wrong direction. Away from Alice. I knew I would have to get back, somehow.

**AN: See, Jane wasn't random! Now how is Jasper going to get home? 7 reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: And I was worried everyone wouldn't like the plot twist….. 7 reviews?**

It had been three days since I had been dragged to Italy. Three days they had locked me in a dark room because Aro thought I would try to hurt them. I was guessing that they didn't have a plan. But I had heard them talking about taking me out today. Maybe they would let me go home.

The door slammed open hours later.

"Get up." Someone growled. I stood from where I had been sitting on the floor. I followed the nameless vampire into the main room where Aro and Marcus sat. Caius was nowhere to be seen.

"Jasper. What a splendid surprise!" Aro said. He felt no shock at seeing me.

"Aro. Marcus." I nodded at both of them.

"Jane said she found you in the south. With newborns." Aro looked into the shadows to where Jane stood.

"Yes Sir. I was just headed home when Jane found me." I answered. I had to get home to Alice.

His eyes snapped back to mine. "From what I saw, you had your creator pinned down in an alleyway. Maybe you could clear that up."

He held out his hand. I walked nearer to him and placed my hand in his. Minutes pasted before he removed it.

"The things you have seen. All the battles." Aro looked away from me. "And the way you think of your partner." I felt a spark of something from Marcus, then the perfect calm that had been flowing off him since I entered the room. "Alice, she's talented. I would love to meet her." He was planning. I could feel it.

"Let him go, Aro." Marcus spoke up. His voice was tired and he felt distant. Aro looked to him, shock flowing off him.

"We can't just let him go." Aro sounded shocked. "Not just yet." He looked back to me. "Follow Cindy to your new room. Make yourself at home." He waved him hands, clearly saying he was done and didn't want me to say anymore.

I exited the room. Following Cindy. She was tall, with light blond hair that fell to below her waist.

"Your room is here. You should find anything you need in there." She opened the door.

The room was big. It had chairs circled around a large fireplace. I walked over to the window. It looked out into a large courtyard. From here I could see a fountain surrounded by flowers. I turned to look at Cindy.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" I asked. She handed me a cell phone. I took it and went back over to the window. I heard the door click shut.

I thought about Alice. I must have made her so unhappy. I had left her when she needed me. She had always been there for me. Time after time when I had messed up, she had forgiven me. And then I ran. I couldn't believe myself.

The phone in my hand buzzed. I looked at the small screen. It was a number I knew by heart. Alice.

**AN: 7 reviews makes a happy author.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Wow. We just topped 100 reviewers. Thanks to everyone. I'm holding off on the tough-stuff until next chapter. Warning….Alice and Jasper talking ahead!**

I opened the phone. I had to hear he voice. If she was calling maybe she didn't hate me. I hope she didn't hate me.

"Jasper." Her sweet voice flowed over the line. I forgot how much I loved her voice. She sounded more alert this call.

"Alice." I leaned on the wall.

"Before you start beating yourself up for leaving me I need to ask you something." She rushed. Cutting me off before I had even started.

"Fine." I muttered, trying to sound annoyed, but still coming off as relieved.

"How are you getting back home?" She asked.

"How did you forgive me, Alice? I 'm a monster. I left you when you needed me." I heard her sigh.

"Yes, you did." she said bluntly. "But it was something you had to do. I saw you leaving in time to stop you, but I didn't. You had to go, so I let you. But I watched you the entire time. To me, it's like you were never gone."

"So you saw me kill the humans?" I asked. The two people I killed, and the mystery surrounding the knowledge they had, coming to the front of my mind.

"Yes, I still don't know how they got there." she said, sounding worried.

"Did anyone know I was hunting?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I said something while in the vision. I don't know, Jasper." She paused. "So, how are you getting home?" She asked again.

"I'm not sure."

"I could come get you." I thought of the way Aro had felt when he had saw Alice in my memories. I didn't want him anywhere near her.

"No." I answered firmly. "I don't want you to come here, Alice. I left, I have to get home."

"You make it sound easy." she laughed.

"Well, I'm trying." I rolled my eyes.

"You will get home." She said. "I miss you." Her voice was barely a whisper now.

"I miss you too." I pictured her standing in our room with the phone in hand.

"Jasper, did you really mean what you wrote?"

"Which parts? You really are to good for me." I answered.

"The part about loving me with all your heart?"

"Yes, my heart is yours, Alice. And it will be yours forever." I heard the door open behind me.

"You have to go." Alice said. "I love you too, Jasper."

The line clicked dead. I turned to face my visitor.

**AN: There you go. Alice and Jasper talked. Can we get 7 reivews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I hope it's worth it…**

Marcus stood in the doorway. His dark hair fell a little past his shoulder. Like the rest of the Volturi, his skin looked powdery and his eyes were clouded. I checked the emotions flowing off him. While at first appearing blank, I could sense bitterness and heartbreak deep under the surface.

"Jasper." even now his voice sounded bored and uninterested. "Would you take a walk with me?"

"Yes sir." I would do anything they wanted if it got me back to Alice. Even talk to the leaders of the Volturi. I slid the phone I had been holding into my pocket and followed Marcus down the wall.

Moments later we exited the castle through a large wooden door. I looked around. The fountain I had seen from the room was before me. All around grew many colored flowers.

"Didyme started this garden." Marcus said as he looked around. When he said her name I could feel deep love flowing off him in waves. "She loved flowers, and everyone loved her." he smiled sadly.

"She was your wife?" I asked to be polite.

"Yes. We met out here." He continued gazing at the flowers. "We were going to leave Volturi. Then she was gone."

It felt like it would be rude to change the subject so I continued with my next question. "Why didn't you leave?" The wave of hurt that radiated off him told me that I had asked the wrong question.

"She died." He said. His eyes now focused on the water in the fountain.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't live without Alice." I said softly. I could feel the grief he felt now. He looked calm, but I'm guessing this is what he felt all the time. It's what I would feel.

"You and Alice are close." He said. " I can feel it. It's my talent, like yours is emotions."

"Yes sir. Alice is everything to me."

"Then why did you leave?" It was the bluntest way anyone have phrased that question.

And the truth was, I had no idea. Why did I leave? In my heart I knew she couldn't be happy. So why had I left?

"I guess, I was trying to make her happy. But I failed in so many ways. I cost countless newborns their lives. I fed off humans." I looked at the grass, wishing it was in Forks not Italy.

"Aro wants her." Marcus said quietly. "He wants her to join us. Even if it means killing you."

"I won't let her come here. I wont let Aro collect her." I hissed. A picture of Alice in black robes flashed into my mind. Her red eyes glowing beside Alec and Jane's.

"I never said you would let her, I was just warning you." He said simply as he walked back towards the door.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

Because I wish someone would have warned me, before it was too late." Before I could say anything he was indoors.

Marcus had left me a lot to think about. I had to find a way out of here, but without letting Alice come here. I had to get myself out of this mess.

All I wanted was to be home. I wanted to touch Alice again. To watch her dance around a room. To feel her small frame as I wrapped her in my arms.

And I missed my family. Esme's caring eyes as she watched me try to control my thirst. Carlisle's leadership. I missed playing videogames with Emmett. Talking to Edward. Jeez, I even missed Rose's company. Sometimes I missed Bella.

I had to get home. I didn't know how, I didn't know when, but I had to get home.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Jazz. I didn't think you would call back so soon." she said after the first ring.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain. "I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you Alice."

"I miss you too." I could hear her moving something in the background.

"You're not busy, are you?" I asked. I wanted to talk to her, but not if it was a bad time.

"Nope, just moving some books."

"Ah. I miss you."

She laughed. "What's up, Jasper?"

"Does anything have to be up?"

"I can tell something is bothering you."

"I just talked to Marcus." I knew there was no point in lying to Alice. She would know.

"How was that?"

"Did you know his partner died?" I asked.

"I had heard something about that once."

"I was thinking about what I would do without you."

"Ah. You mean you were worrying that you wouldn't get back to me." She knew me too well. "But you will. I have seen it."

I was silent for a moment. Just hearing Alice's voice was great. "I have to ask you to do something."

"What?"

"No matter what you see happening here, you can't come." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"No reason." I could try to lie, right?

"Tell me. Now. And don't try to back out of this, Jasper."

"Aro wants you to join the Volturi." I said quietly. "Marcus told me. He said Aro would do anything to get you."

Alice laughed. "Jasper, I would never join them. Anyway, I don't have to worry about it." she said with certainty.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have you to protect me."

I closed my eyes. I would protect her. She knew that. I would do anything for her. I loved her.

"I miss you." I said.

Alice laughed loudly. " I think I got that." I could tell she was smiling. "I miss you too. Really."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, Jasper. I love you." I could still hear that she was smiling.

"When I get home, I'm not going to let you out of my sight."

"Better yet, don't let me out of your arms." I laughed. "You sound like you are in a better mood now." She said lightly.

"It's amazing what you can do, isn't it?"

"It really is." She sounded like she was trying to sound upbeat.

"What is it, Alice?" Something was bothering her.

"Is all of this my fault?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"If I hadn't planed that party, if I hadn't forced you and Bella to come, would you still be here?" she sounded truly upset. "I can't stop thinking about it. It's all my fault."

I could tell that if she was human, she would be crying. I had never felt more useless. If I had stayed home, I could be holding her, making her feel better.

"Alice, this is not your fault. It's no one's fault."

"It's my fault Jazz!"

"Did you wrap the gift? Did you slice Bella's finger? Did you bring a human to a vampire's home? Did you not have the strength to not snap at the blood? Alice, it's no one's fault." I said, desperate to calm her down.

"No. I should have seen it!"

"Is this what you have been upset about all this time?" I asked. It had just clicked in my head. Alice had seen this whole thing as her fault. She thought she should have seen it. And I hadn't been able to tell that this was what had bothered her.

Alice was silent.

"You thought it all was your fault. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were unhappy. I thought if I told you I knew it was my fault you would have left. I thought that's why you left." she still sounded upset.

"I was unhappy because you were unhappy. Wait. You thought I left because of you?" I was annoyed at myself and slightly angry.

"Yes." Alice's voice sounded shattered.

"Alice you could do nothing, nothing, to make me leave. I left because I thought I was making you unhappy. In my mind, it was my fault. But I have come to see that I was wrong and it was no one's fault. Not yours, not mine. No one's."

"You really think that?" She asked.

"Yes, Alice. I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper." She sounded slightly better now. We sat in silence for a few seconds. "Rose found where I lived. When I was human."

"Really?" I asked. She had always wanted to know about her human life.

"Yeah. It was in the south, Mississippi."

I chuckled. "A southern girl now, Miss Alice?" I asked, teasing her.

"Jasper." I guessed that she was rolling her eyes. "Do you think we could check it out whenever you get home?" She asked.

"Whatever makes you happy, Alice. I have a feeling I will be trying to make it up to you for leaving for a while."

"Yes, you will." She was quiet. "Aro wants to talk to you again." She sounded mad. This must not be anything good. "You have to go."

"Okay. I love you Alice."

"I love you too. See ya soon." She said. Before I could ask what she meant the line clicked dead. I had a bad feeling about this. Aro was up to no good.

**AN: Ok. I had no idea where this chapter was going. The story took over. I planed it to end right after Marcus left.**

**There is a Poll on my profile about my next story. Although this story did just get a little longer. Go check it out please.**

**Review for faster update…**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I just wasn't feeling this story this week. I knew what needed to happen, but couldn't write it. So finally here is the new chapter.**

I entered the main room of the castle again, still thinking of Alice. What had she meant by see you soon.

"Ah Jasper." Aro's light, dream like voice floated over the room. He was seated between Caius and Marcus in the Volturi's ornate thrones. "We were just about to call for you."

"Alice told me you wanted to see me." I said shortly. I wanted to get home soon.

"Alice." Aro felt envy. He wanted her more then anything.

"Jasper, could you tell me more about the young newborn you had with you in the south?" Caius's asked. His voice was malicious and cold. Much like the emotions I could feel from him.

"Hannah was created on a hunt one night by Sarah, a newborn with a gift for creation. She was sickly and weak. I believe she was hurt in battle and died from those wounds." The death of Hannah still was heavy on my heart. I had favored her from the other newborns, but I had to hold onto the fath that she was in a better place now. She wasn't meant for this life anyway.

"How old was she?" Caius asked. I could see where he was going with this now. He wanted to call Hannah an immortal child.

"She was 14." I answered slowly. Aro knew this already. Caius was asking for dramatics.

Marcus looked up from the floor and glanced at Aro. "That is old enough." His tone was bored, but he was concerned. He wanted me to get back to Alice. He Didn't want anyone to go though what he did.

"Yes." Aro paused and stood. "Yes, I suppose it is. But fighting on the rooftops of San Antonio? That wasn't very careful."

I didn't like being backed into a walk. They were trying to find a reason to keep me here. To get Alice. "What do you really want?" I asked. I had tried being polite, but I had to get home.

"Ah, no need to lose your composure." Aro said lightly. "We would hate for you to do something rash. You see, the problem is, Alice's gift is just to great to waste."

"You can't have Alice." I hissed at Aro.

"But we can." Caius sneered. His open hostility filled the room.

Aro shot Caius a warning glance. I could see how the ranking was here, and Caius was overstepping his bounds.

"I can see no place for you here Jasper. Your gift, while…useful… in the south, is rather unnecessary here."

I looked down at the floor. "So you are trading me for Alice."

"It is a shame, young Jasper, that we find no use for you, is it not? Your gifted Alice however, has caught our eye." I felt waves of guilt flow off Marcus. He didn't want to see this happen. "We will give her three days. She should see our decision and come and save you."

I prayed that Alice would listen. That she wouldn't come, because if she did try to save me, she would be stuck in this dark place forever. But I had a sinking feeling she would come. And I didn't know if she could get us out of this one.

**AN: I'm asking for 7 reviews again…**

**And I wanted to thank all of my reviewers. Huge thanks to those who review every chapter. I look forward to your reviews whenever I post a chapter. Internet cookies to you : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:*Unsure silence* … I hope I didn't over do this…**

I hated it here in this hole. Hated the idea of Alice stuck here because of me. If I had never left, it wouldn't be a problem. But I had. And now I had caused Alice so much pain.

I though of how I had gotten here. The guards had taken me deeper under the castle then I had ever heard of. I was met by Jane, who had asked for my phone with a sneer. I had denied her quickly, but she wasn't really asking. After a bit of her "fun" I had handed over the phone, just to see my one hope of telling Alice about what was to come smashed.

I pounded my hand into the wall. I couldn't let them take her! I couldn't let them take my Alice. She was my world, my light, my heart, my soul. I had to save her!

I slammed into the wall and took a running start at the other. I guessed I was underground, but I had to get out. I ran and hit again.

"Jasper?" I heard the door shut behind me. A voice so sweet. Like honey to a bee, or Sweet Tea on a hot day (Not that I would think so now, but I remember human times too). It was Alice.

I froze. It couldn't be. She couldn't be here. But yet, her sweet scent was rapped around me. My knees collapsed and I was on the ground.

"Jazz." She sounded so sad. I felt her pull my head into her arms. Her soft, tiny hands weaved though my hair. "Shhh, Jasper. It's okay. We're fine." What was she talking about? She was here. Everything had to be fine. I tried asking her only to find that I was crying, or as close as I could get.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes, her wonderful, golden eyes. They shimmered with unshed tears, tears that couldn't fall. I brushed her soft, silk-like hair away from her face.

"Please stop crying Jasper." her eyes begged me. Waves of love washed over me. Deep, pure love. I pulled Alice to me and held her to my chest. Her small, delicate frame felt so right in my arms.

"I love you Alice. I'm so, so sorry. I should have never left. I should have seen that I wasn't making you happy, I was making you unhappy. Alice I am so sorry." I pressed my face into her hair. I had said this same thing on the phone with her before, but seeing her, touching her, made it so much more certain that I had done the wrong thing.

"Oh Jazz. I know. I should have stopped you from leaving the moment I saw you going."

She pulled back and looked at me. Her fingers brushed my cheek and I leaned down and pressed my lips to her's. Her arms snaked around my neck and my hands framed her face. I had my Alice.

She pulled back minutes later, but rested her head on my shoulder. I breathed in deeply, enjoying having Alice so near.

"So," She said after a while, " I want to know everything that happened. From you, not my visions."

"Well, lets see. I left you, and my heart, with that stupid letter. I went to Peter and Charlotte, met Maria, and then found that human you sent." Alice twisted around from her seat in my lap, shock in her eyes.

"What do you mean the human you sent? I saw the lady, but I didn't send her!"

"Well who did? Didn't you see?"

"I'm still not sure. Jazz, you have to understand, at least before we get home and the family jumps on you, when you left, I didn't do so well. I kind of sorta "lost" my self in your future. And not even the distance future. I believe I was about 30 seconds before you the entire time. Well, until you called that first time. Then it was a little better."

"That's why you sounded so out of sorts." I said. It made sense now.

"Yeah. Even then it was bad. But Rose got me out of the house long enough to hunt. Of course, after that it was right back to watching you, but Rose has been really, really good about this whole thing. She's been really nice. But back to the story."

I smiled at her eagerness to hear what happened. "So I found the human. Maria made an army of newborns. I have to say, I may have gotten a little attached to some of them." Suzanne and Hannah's faces swarmed before my eyes. "And then there were the notes."

"What were those?" Alice asked. She had shifted around so she could sit on my lap, and was now facing away from me. I rested my chin on the top of her head.

"I'm not sure. I could never find who sent them." The two messages rang though my head. Home is were the Heart is, and Everyone Forgives.

"Well after that?" Alice asked.

"I fought with Maria and won." Pride radiated off Alice. "Maria tried to take the city not long after. She took one of my favorite newborns to tempt me into the city, and I ran into her trap."

"Ah, I remember that. Little Hannah."

"Yes. Maria tried to kill her, so I jumped on Maria. Then the Volturi showed up. I'm guessing that they killed all of the Newborns."

"Yeah. All of them. I saw that, in detail. And before you ask. Zanne won the fight with Sarah before they got to her. She did really well." I smiled at that though. I'm guessing that killing Sarah was all Zanne wanted. I don't believe they were close sisters.

"Good. I think she would have wanted that." Alice looked at me with an impatient look, clearly wanting me to go on with the story. I rolled my eyes. "After that, they drug me here. I talked to the leaders, and somehow I ended up here with you sitting on me." I said, trying to keep my tone light, and teasing at the end.

Alice twisted in my lap and quickly kissed me before tuning back around. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"Me too." I said as I nuzzled into her hair. And that moment I knew that we could face whatever was coming, to stay together, and to get home.

**AN: Was that overdone?… I love this chapter xD...**

**The poll is now up on my profile about the next story. Vote for the next story I write. One option in a different POV of "Forever Yours"  
**

**And I feel that I should tell everyone that updates will be slower, because I start school tomorrow. But I will still update whenever I can. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Put down your pitchforks! I'm back. Sorry it took me so long. Algebra isn't fun. Writer's Block isn't either. But this chapter is super long, so I hope I made up for it. I've been writing this for a month now. Luckily my friend helped me type it up, and google docs. let me save it as a '10 file and type on my Word Processor laptop.**  
**Can I get some reviews? Like 7 would make me happy.**  
**I don't own Twilight. If I did it wouldn't be done yet...**

The door behind me creaked open.

"Come on, Jazz." Alice tried to pull herself out of my arms, which I had no intention of letting her do. I had just gotten her back.  
I stood and pulled Alice close to my side. She laughed lightly at me. "Good afternoon Marcus."  
"And to you, Jasper. I came to warn you of my brother's plan. Now that Alice is here they think they can get what they want."  
"Which they can't." Alice cut in, "I would never, not in a million years, join them."  
Marcus laughed. "I know that young Alice, but my brothers have other ideas. It will be a struggle if you are to get free."  
"I think I can handle it" I said with a grim smile.  
"If you are quite sure of that, then it is time for you to return to the throne room and plead your case."

Alice and I followed Marcus' dark, billowing robe into the stone hallway. It smelled damp and the lights created shadows on the walls. I felt fear stab through Alice. I slipped her arm into mine.

"Is something bothering you, Alice?" I whispered in her ear. She shook her head in response. I shot her a look. Alice rolled her eyes at Marcus. She would tell me later. It surprised me how easily we fell back into our old habits of communications. It struck me again how much I missed her.

We entered the Voltura's throne room. Alice's heels echoed around the high walls. "Jasper," Aro's voice was practically purring. "And young Alice too, how wonderful for you both to join us."

We stopped in the center of the room as Marcus continued to his seat. I put my arm protectively around Alice's shoulders. Aro rose from his seat and glided forward. Caius and Marcus' eyes followed us intently.

"I shall be quite forward Alice. You would not like to join us, correct?" Aro asked her. A spark of humor washed through Marcus, as if the idea of Aro not being forward was funny to him. I resisted the urge to snap at them both. The imprudence of Aro's question and Marcus' reaction were not suited towards my Alice.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I want to leave here with Jasper." Alice said with a smile. Alice had just told them what she wanted, while not demanding it from the Brother's. It was a smart response. No wonder she always got what she wanted. I sent waves of my pride into her, along with my love.

"So tell us then dear Cullen's, why should we let you leave?" Aro sat back into his chair. I sputtered for a moment, truly shocked. "You want us to explain to you why I should get to leave this place with my wife? Yu should let us leave because we've done nothing wrong!" My voice was rising. They were a threat to my Alice.  
"Done nothing wrong? Is that so, young Jasper. Is it not true that Jane found you with a newborn army attacking a major city?"

I lowered my eyes to the ground. "Yes."

"Were you not on the rooftops making noises that could easily be heard from below?" Aro asked again.

"Yes"

"Then it seems that you were at fault." Caius roared" and we heard such great things about your military career." I flinched.  
"Wait. Wait, wait. You have got to be kidding me." Alice said loudly. Waves of her rage crashed over me. "Jasper had no idea. What Maria was planning she kept to herself. When Jasper attacked her he was just defending his own newborn. That was Maria's fault.  
"Ah yes, poor Hannah. How young she died. She was still just a child. Explain top my Brothers and I how that happened."

Hannah's death was my fault that they knew.

"Hannah was created by mistake by a young newborn named Sarah."

"Created by mistake? Explain." Caius barked as he glanced at Aro.  
"Sarah had a talent for creation. Hannah was her first victim."  
"But sweet Alice said that Hannah was your newborn." I knew they were looking for a way to destroy me. I was the only way Alice would lose the will to leave. I hoped I wouldn't hurt her. Hurt us. But I would do what I had to do to keep her safe. I had proven that before.  
"Alice wouldn't know. I left her. Remember. She wasn't there."  
"Are you saying that Alice is incorrect?"  
"In this case, yes." I felt that Alice was feeling a funny mixture of enjoyment and pity. Obviously she wasn't offended.  
"Alice, is this true?"

"It could be Aro. I'm far from infallible."

"Ah, I see then." Aro said thoughtfully. I was sure he didn't believe her, his emotions couldn't lie, but this did put a small damper on his plans. "So Hannah means nothing more to you than a footman in the army?"

"I did feel responsible for her. She was young and deserved better than a life of fighting."

"Much better than she got." Caius hissed. I thought of Hannah's brown hair and her intelligent eyes. The way she knew what I needed to do, and didn't mind calling me out on it even when I outranked her. Caius couldn't say something like that about her. I felt my body lurch forward. I vaguely recognized the sound of my snarling, and a small weight trying to hold me back.

"Jazz, please. They are baiting you. They want to kill you Jasper. Please, I need you here." Alice's voice broke through my rage. Her fear was over powering.

I pulled her to my chest and faced the brothers. "I just want to go home to my family, with Alice."

"And we want to keep your Alice." Caius growled. I was tempted to growl back.

"Let's not get carried away dear Brother. Alice, why should you be granted permission to leave?" Aro's smooth voice purred.

Alice straightened up and looked directly at the Voltura. "Because you're humane. Because nothing in your law says I have to stay. Because I can't stay here." Alice's gaze carried defiance, but I could feel the undercurrent of uncertainty.

"Marcus." Aro's head swung around to face the bored looking brother. "Do you have anything to add?"

"Yes." Saddness, hurt, loss, pain. He waved his hand dismissively at Aro. "Aro, you know my opinion. You have seen it yourself. I know how it feels to lose a partner. Your own sister is no longer here with us. I know that after a loss our powers can change. I believe that if we took Jasper away from Alice she would no longer be able to control her visions, thus making her useless in our plans. I also believe that she would lose the will to live and wilt like a flower." Aro's shock at Marcus' rant washed over me. Aro relied on Marcus' vote. Love. That was what shocked Aro so greatly. Marcus still loved Didyme. Marcus would help us.

"Caius!" Aro snapped, for once not sounding completely in control. "What is your opinion?" His voice was again smooth.

"We rule the Vampire World, do we not? Do we not have authority to claim what would be useful to us?"

"Caius, do you hear yourself clearly? You sound mad. You are mirroring the Romanians. Are we not better than that?" Marcus asked outraged.

"I hear myself very clearly, Marcus. Aro, you wanted my opinion and now you have it." Caius said smoothly.

"Yes." Aro turned back to us. "Alice, may I see your point of view?" Alice held her hand out as an answer. Minutes pass. I felt myself tensing up. "Ah. Interesting. I believe I have made my choice..."

**And also, Alice's POV is posted. Check my Profile for it. It's called "Ever Slowly"**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for the wait again. I've been busy. Please PM me any POV/pronoun mistakes you may find. I wrote this all in the wrong POV then switched it to this once I was done, so I'm not sure how right it is…**

**Disclaimer: Really, if I owned Twilight this wouldn't be **_**fan**_** fiction. It would just be fiction…**

I looked at Aro. He held my whole life in his hands. He could let us go, or he could kill me and keep my Alice here forever. I only hoped that the Cullens would come and get her if I didn't make it out. Alice here forever wouldn't be right. She couldn't stay here, couldn't be happy. I wondered if maybe everyone was right. Maybe she could only be happy with me. In that case, I had to be okay. Alice's happiness was all that mattered.

"Jasper, it is true that you were in the presence of a very young girl turned vampire, but I believe from what I had seen in your memory that she was in control of herself enough to be safe. Her untimely death was sad, yes, but to be expected for she was quiet weak." Aro said in his thoughtful voice. "You also fought a newborn army on the rooftops of a major city, but you were trying to protect what was yours." Aro looked to his brothers. I could feel Cauis' anger, and Marcus' mixed emotions of numbness, loss, and hope. Most shockingly was Alice's joy. I took a breath. It would be ok.

"We have decided that you are free to go. But Alice, if you ever want to join us, just return here. We may even be able to find a place for your mate." Aro's eyes flashed from Alice to I. He felt envious.

"So we can go now?" Alice asked, her bell like voice ringing around the hall.

"Yes." Aro motioned towards the door. "Sunset is in two hours. Please refrain from leaving until then."

I pulled Alice out of the grand-hall and into the corridor. I pressed her onto the wall and kissed her roughly. I felt Alice's amusement. I pulled back, but kept my arms around her.

"I wasn't done yet." She said lightly.

"I was worried they wouldn't let us leave." I confided, skipping right to what was bothering me. Alice had a way of making me do that.

"Oh, I knew it all along." she bluffed. I kissed her forehead lightly, showing that I knew that was a lie.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"23 days, 4 hours, 6 minutes, and 47 seconds." Alice said confidently. She kissed me lightly. I winced. I hadn't known it had been that long. "But don't worry, it's not like I was keeping count." She ran her hands up my chest. "You wouldn't happen to have a phone, would you?"

"No, why?"

"Because we are in Europe." Alice said, still clearly trying to erase my new found guilt.

"They took the phone back from me after I finished calling you. Why can't we swim?" I said.

"Jasper, really! I'm not ruining these jeans when we could fly. I would expect you to know better by now." Alice laughed at the face I made. She knew how much I hated flying. "Don't worry I'll try to get a private plane."

"You said that last time." I said. It was true. Last time she had brought me along to go shopping in Paris she had said the same thing.

Alice smiled and ran a hand over my cheek. "Yes I did, but it got you on the plane." I laughed.

I watched Alice pull two bags out of the stolen car she had driven to Voltura, a nice red viper. I took the bags from her. We had checked into a motel on the outskirts of a small town near the airport. The plan was to ditch the car, let Alice shop for an hour...or four... and then fly out tomorrow morning. Jasper's only problem was the shopping.

"Alice, do you have to go shopping?" I whined. "Wait, I know the answer. Do I have to come too? I'm not really dressed for it." I said. I knew I would end up going with her, but would put up a fight to the end.

"Yes, Jazz. You have to carry my bags for me." Alice's voice came from the bathroom where she was fixing her hair. I caught the pair of jeans she threw at me. A tank-top and sweater quickly followed. I chuckled.

"Do we even have money with us to go shopping?" I asked. She hit me on the head with my wallet in response.

"Yeah, you're paying." Alice said back.

**AN: Not the end. One more chapter. It's going to tie up all the lose ends (Notes and such) It's going to be posted tomorrow, because I'm doing NaNoWriMo starting Monday (Buddy me. Wish-2-Dream there) So I'm rushing. Tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and if you are looking for a Beta PM me. Yeah… this was pointless beta-advertising, but whatever. I want to beta something…**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: At bottom, because it will be longish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I flopped on the couch, glad to be home. Yes, Edward wasn't here and Rose and Em could be leaving anytime. The household wasn't at it's happiest, but I had my Alice with me again and that was all that really mattered.

Rose walked in through the back door. She felt angry and annoyed, but loving at the same time. Emmett must have tried something stupid again. Not at all surprising. She gasped when she saw me on the couch. Alice and I had just gotten home. Esme and Carlisle had both been ecstatic when we had pulled the car into the drive. Now Esme was upstairs somewhere helping Alice unpack the multitude of shopping bags she had filled.

"Jasper!" Rose said shocked. She sat in the chair across from me.

"Are you still mad?" I asked quietly. Rosalie was tough, but we had founded an understanding between us through the years of acting as twins. We tried to be straightforward with each other.

"I just what to know why." She said as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I thought she could be happy without me." I stated. I felt Rose's anger. "But I was wrong. I see that now." She let out a breath.

"You should have seen what you did to her. She barely moved until you called." Rose whispered.

"I don't think I would want to see."

"She kept saying what you were doing. She saw everything..." I watched her as she moved her hair behind her ear. It was a nervous habit of her's. I felt the guilt radiate off her.

"What aren't you saying?" I asked.

"I sent the people." She rushed as she glanced up at me. "Emmett and I. And the notes too." I straightened up on the couch. Sensing that I wasn't going to say anything she continued. "Alice was saying that you were going to kill a human. I know that guilt, even if you think it's your only option. I had Em look up support groups. The first lady's husband had just died. The second boy was on a hit list for debit unpaid to a drug lord. I told them where Alice said you'd be. I just wanted to help.

The notes were different. Alice was so deep in her visions. I wanted a way to try and get you to come home. Edward was hunting Victoria in the south. He doesn't pick up often, but once he did and I told him what happened he agreed to throw you the typed notes. He was fast enough that I don't think you found him. For the record his leaving Bella was almost as bad for him as you leaving was for Alice. Both of you are stupid." Her eyes flashed to mine at the end of her speech.

"Yes, you both are stupid." I heard Alice's voice from the top of the stairs, right before she smacked into my chest and sat onto my lap. Emmett chuckled from the doorway.

"Well, thank you Rosalie. And thanks to everyone for watching out for Alice while I went away." I looked from Rose to Emmett. I knew Esme and Carlisle could hear me too.

"It's what family does bro." Emmett said from the doorway.

I looked into Alice's eyes. I had done something very stupid. I had left her, thinking that maybe she was better off without me. I had left this family when they needed me. All because I thought they couldn't forgive me for a slip up. I was wrong.

I picked Alice up from the couch without a word to my brother or sister and carried her up the stairs to our room.

"I'm so sorry Alice." I said once we were both on the bed.

"It's fine." She said. I pulled her to my chest where I filled her with all my love for her.

"Why did you let me go? You had to have seen where I was going." I asked quietly.

"You had to go." Alice said. I felt her emotions turn to despair.

"Shh, Alice. It's okay." I whisper. I felt small shutters course though her body.

"Just don't leave me again." Her voice sounded broken and quiet.

"I can't leave Alice." I said, "Even when I was gone my heart stayed with you." I pulled her face up enough so I could look her in the eyes. "Alice, I love you. Nothing could ever change that."

"Just like your letter said." I looked at her perplexed. "You signed it 'Forever Yours'." Her voice was still quiet, but her emotions felt a bit better. Some of that may have been my help.

" Yes, darlin'. My heart is forever yours." I said with a slight smile and letting my acsent slip in a little, just because I knew she loved it.

"I love you too, Jasper. Forever."

**AN: Wow y'all. Just wow. It's over. "Forever Yours" is done. I feel like crying. It's the first chapter fic. I have finished. And I'm pretty proud of it too. I want to thank all of my reviewers, because you put up with me bribing you with chapters. And over 150 was more than I ever thought I would get. Just thanks to everyone.**

**Oh, and I think I should warn you, I have another, shorter piece that I have been thinking about that would kinda branch off of this about Alice's history and her leaving Jasper in New Moon (because you know that if Jasper just got back, he would NOT like Alice leaving to save Bella. And it would make me rethink what he said when she left) Also Alice's POV.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Wish2Dream**


End file.
